


The Widow's Weakness

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tickling, Tony has poor impulse control, and even poorer judgment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is ticklish. Very ticklish. Clint is convinced this is her only weakness, and he’s the only one who gets to use it against her. Tony tried to tickle her once and limped for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Widow's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [my big list o' Clint/Natasha headcanon facts](http://brbshittoavenge.tumblr.com/tagged/avengers-headcanon), number 4. Fic requested by roadakamelot.

Clint discovered Natasha's weakness by complete accident.

Honestly.

He just wanted to get in a quick touch. He was quite a fan of the way her skin feels under his fingers, you see, and so when he walked into the bathroom and saw her there in her bra and panties, looking in the mirror to make sure she'd removed all of her makeup, he just wanted to cop a quick feel.

So he brushed his fingertips over the soft skin of her waist.

And she _shrieked_.

And then promptly punched him.

It wasn't a hard punch, Clint thought as he staggered sideways into the cabinet.

"Jesus, Clint!" she exclaimed, glaring at him. "Don't do that."

"Oh my god, you're ticklish," he said in reply, grinning at her.

Her glare intensified, but he was pretty sure it wasn't the kind of glare that meant he was going to get his ass kicked. He was pretty sure it was her mock-glare that really meant, 'Oh, please Clint, tickle me some more!'

She stalked past him into the bedroom, and he followed, waiting until she had taken her bra off before tackling her onto the bed.

Cue impromptu wrestling match, in which Clint tickled Natasha until tears of laughter ran down her face. Oh, and he got kneed in the stomach a few times.

"I solemnly swear," he said after they had finished the natural extension of the wrestling match (read: sex), "That I will tell no one of the Black Widow's one weakness."

"You better not," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "I know where you sleep."

*****

Several years later, when they had all moved into Stark Tower (affectionately called Avengers Tower, of course), Tony happened to be walking by the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Natasha laughing, pinned between Barton and the counter.

_She's ticklish!_ he thought with glee, and then he filed that knowledge away for future use.

*****

Clint looked away from the television when the door opened. Tony limped into the room, dropping onto the other end of the couch, wincing and rubbing his knee.

"Training accident?" Clint asked.

Tony glared at him as if his sore leg were somehow Clint's fault.

"Did you trip over your own pants again, Stark?" Clint said with a sly grin. "You know you can take them completely off--"

"Shut the hell up, Barton," Tony snapped. "This is your fault anyway."

So Clint hadn't been imagining that look. "How exactly did I manage to screw up your knee?" he asked. "I've been watching Indiana Jones all afternoon."

Tony muttered something that was too low and too fast for Clint to really catch, but he could have sworn he heard "Natasha" and "tickle" in there. Stifling a laugh, he plastered a concerned look on his face. "What's that, Stark?" he said.

"I. Tickled. Natasha," Tony gritted out.

Clint couldn't stifle the next laugh. He let it roar, falling back onto the couch and laughing for a solid minute before he could catch his breath. "Whew. How'd that work out for you, buddy?" he chuckled, wiping his eyes.

Tony just glared.


End file.
